Crazy
by Faust Hiwatari
Summary: This is a ZADR fanfiction Zim and Dib romance It contains slash between Zim and Dib!Zim finds himself trapped in Skool with Zim because of a storm that's going on outside. . .light shonen ai Oneshot


I do not own Invader Zim in any shape, form or fashion. Jhonen Vasquez (I probably butchered his name ;; ) owns all Invader Zim rights. I've simply written a ZADR fan-fiction, that he would totally disapprove of, and probably sicken at the very mention of it. I apologize for my improper use of grammar, and my OOC. In any case I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Dib sat patiently in his desk, hearing nothing. Nothing but the nailing of millions of raindrops fiercely landing simultaneously onto the blacktop outside. Dib's warm breath collided with the eerily frigid air that lingered in Mrs. Bitter's classroom as thoughts ran through his mind. The Silence echoed throughout the room. Quietness seemed to ring out so intensely that if someone were to cause the slightest bit of disturbance that it would cause insanity, and chaos to break loose.

Glancing adjacent from his current position Dib viewed the green creature that posed as a student. This caused a slight squeaking noise. Dib winced in fear of attracting the other's attention, to his relief they continued staring mindlessly into space. Wait, that's right. . .no one would care if Dib caused any type of disturbance, after all he was invisible to them.

"Invisible. . ." Dib murmured solemnly under his breath. Dib now looked to his left out the rain splattered window. The weather seemed to reflect his own foul mood. Billions of suicidal droplets flinging themselves into the concrete causing an awaited death. Envying the rain, Dib ran his pale slender fingers through his raven black hair, causing his glasses to slip down the bridge of his nose.

The grotesque creature's name was "Zim". Dib knew he wasn't of the human race. He knew. . .everyone Else's stupidity blinded their thoughts. There was only other person to ever relate to himself.. Dwicky. He was Dib's former counselor, and the other other being that had actually "believed " him. Dwicky was gone now, somewhere on the other side of the universe. Traveling with the only evidence to Zim's true identity. These other ignorant people around him didn't comprehend his brilliance. For as long as Zim had resided on Dib's home planet, Dib had spent endless hours trying to convince his fellow earthlings of Zim's alien existence to Earth. His odd luminescent green flesh, and his lack of human-like characteristics. Why couldn't the others see?!

Dib grimaced. The very thought of Zim made him cringe in disgust. Abruptly interrupting his thoughts, a bell rung out signaling the dismissal of class. All at once in a zombie-like state the pupils rose from their seats, and proceeded to rush into the corridor that lie outside of the classroom, and rejoiced. Hesitating, after the others had left, Dib forced himself up from his desk. Looking up from the filthy checkerboard tiled floor, the onyx haired boy took note of the alien's presence still dwelling in the room. He appeared frightened of something, though trying extremely hard to suppress his feelings.

Dib smirked. "That's right, he's unable to come in contact with water." He murmured silently to himself.

"What are you looking at Dib-stink?" Zim growled in anger. Dib suddenly realized he's been starting. Sneering Zim made his way out into the hall. Dib followed after the green nuisance.

There he stood gazing out into the soaked scenery that lied just outside of the double doors, mocking him. Dib smiled deviously at Zim's misfortune.

"Well it would appear that you're trapped, a caged animal in this building." Dib chuckled menacingly.

"I see you're enjoying yourself you worthless monkey." Zim spat through his gritted, zipper-like, teeth. For a moment Dib felt a wave of sympathy for Zim. Shaking his head slightly Dib returned to his senses. Why would he ever feel sorry for HIM? He HATED Zim. The alien child took this opportunity to sprint toward the closest safe place.

"Dammit. . ." Dib cursed realizing he'd let his guard down, and now his foe was getting away. With amazing agility the youth chased after Zim.

Taking refuge in a storage closet Zim quietly positioned himself in a spot, that he hoped no one would find him in.

"You stupid human why do you chase me when all your searches end in vain?" Zim quarried the empty room. He attempted to contact Gir, but when no answers came he feared the worst. "Gir! You insignificant idiot!" He yelped with a slight hint of anguish lining his voice.

"I'll find you Zim! You can't get away that easily!" Dib cried through the barren halls of the school. He searched void classrooms that were unlocked, he would worry about the locked ones latter, he didn't want to waste time attempting to picked locked doors. He soon came upon a storage closet, he twisted the chipping silver doorknob, causing as little noise possible. Dim streaks of light intruded on the darkness' former loneliness.

"Come out, come out where ever you are." Dib cryptically intimidated the cluttered room, in hope it would cause even the slightest bit of stirring.

Zim who sat mere feet away from Dib's position now quivered in terror. He shut his eyes tightly hoping that the concept of "If I can't see you then you can't see me" would apply for him in this situation.

Dib continued to intently search the room, as he'd done with the rest of them, until he was, unknowingly, at arm's length of Zim. The darkness caressed and embraced Zim as if aiding him with a blanket of darkness, to hide. Opening his eyes slowly, the emerald creature watched Dib stand in front of him. He held back a shriek that attempted to escape from its prison. Dib shot his hand into the shadows, and grabbed a familiar textile.

"I've finally captured you!" Dib exclaimed with glee only to find he was holding a cleaning cloth. Suddenly Zim bolted out of the open door running from his predator. "DAMMIT ZIM!" He yelped as he, yet again, continued with his search.

Zim made his way to the double doors that led to freedom. He stopped upon reaching them when a sudden flash of light painted itself across the blacked sky followed by a loud crack that resembled that of a gunshot. The noise lingered growling, a beast at bay. The school lights flickered momentarily, then ceased all together. Zim begged silently for the darkness to remain, but to dismay the safety lights dimly lit the hall. The hammering of the rain soon grew more rapidly, and was soon accompanied by the familiar sound of Dib's boots heavily thudding on the linoleum. There was no hope for him now, the alien knew it, this was the ending point. He let himself fall to his knees now enveloping him in an almost fetal-like position, letting himself sob silent. . .and tearless.

Dib quickly noticed Zim's curled up being, and hastily stopped before the helpless alien child. Quickly Zim stifled his cries, and spoke, "Do whatever you wish Dib. . ." Zim spoke bitterly, barely having the strength to push himself to his feet in front of the human. The alien's foe stopped in confusion. Dib grabbed his enemy by his gloved wrists, and flung him mercilessly into a row of lockers that stood a few feet away from the doors.

"Dammit Zim, Quit toying with me!" Dib spat in rage feeling his blood pump in an adrenaline rush. Zim smirked at the Earthling's befuddlement.

"What's wrong earthing? I'm finally giving up, you should be grateful." He replied to Dib's muddled state of being.

Quit it Zim! I know you're too stubborn to let yourself surrender so easily!" Dib shook his head in disbelief.

I'm not doing anything," Zim responded sorrowfully.

Dib felt his heart sink, He'd finally given up hadn't he? Dib should be happy, should he not? Why was it then that he felt so awful. Yet again in dismay Dib shook his head. His only goal was to catch the green monstrosity, and though he'd achieved it, he still wasn't satisfied. Dib's determination was what kept him going, the very thought that this would all end here saddened him. For years Dib sat mere seats away from him, longing for Zim's capture, but Dib now felt an entirely new emotion for the alien, a feeling of lust.

wave of grief swept over Dib as he looked into the frail eyes of his now waiting prey. Zim laughed slightly amused at his opponent's hesitation.

You're crazy Dib. . ." He added on to his menacingly throaty laugh.

Maybe. . .Maybe I am." Dib whispered. His heart leaped into his throat, as he dared to steal a kiss from Zim's cold Irken lips.

Eyes wide orbs, Zim could do nothing but gawk at his worst enemy, who now appeared to be locked in an act of human love with him. Zim found it strange that he couldn't withstand the longing to kiss the Earth boy. Recovering suddenly from his state of shock Zim struggled to free himself from Dib's grasp.

Reluctantly Dib stopped as if obeying his adversary's wordless command. His heart still pounding from the deed he'd just preformed. A sunset of reds plastered on his normally pale face.

"Zim. . .I. . ." Dib couldn't find the words to explain what had just happened. With great haste, Dib released his grip on Zim's wrists, and slipped his black jacket, causing a coldness, unfamiliar to him. Gingerly, he tied it around Zim's shoulder's using the top as a hood, to shield him from the pelting rain.

As Dib turned and exited the school building, Zim placed a quivering hand onto his lips, feeling the warmth that lingered from Dib's kiss. With a heavy slam Dib was gone.

"You're crazy Dib. . ." He whispered hoarsely to the yet again, empty corridor.

Dib who sat, glasses smeared with droplets, now on the steps in front of the double doors, arose and began to walk home. He felt tears stinging his eyes, and nose, but was thankful for the rain that would blanket his salty tears.

"Maybe. . .Maybe I am." Dib murmred under his breath as he continued to walk home in the needle-like rain.

* * *

; please let me know what you thought of it, and I'm sorry it was so short. . .but yeah ♥ 


End file.
